Series of Steps
by Serenity.xx
Summary: You threw your head back and laughed as I asked you out at the local McDonalds. You laughed and kissed me as I proposed to you using pen, paper and a short series of dashes. AKA hangman. Aah, the joy of being in love. Short, fluffly drabbles. TxG
1. The First Step

**The First Step **

**Disclaimer: _I don't own anything._**

* * *

There they were, the pair of the night, the guests of honour were missing from their own party down in the gym.

They just sat there on the bench, one biting her lip and the other rubbing the back of his neck.

They had crossed the lines of friendship in the gym and they were paying the price now, awkward silences and small coughing fits.

What were they supposed to do now?

The young boy turned his head towards the girl. He spoke her name softly as not wanting to disturb her intense concentration of the stars.

She looked at him, waiting for something, anything that would make her less self-conscious of herself.

"Do you mind if I kissed you?"

At that moment underneath the stars he had wrecked their platonic friendship but he had made the first step to becoming Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

**Small drabble oneshot. I didn't really like the ending that much but it was the best I could do.**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	2. The Second Step

**The Second Step**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own anything._**

* * *

"Err… I'm not really good at this but would you like to, umm what's the word? Oh I got it! Would like to _officially_ go out with me?" He coughs and tries to cover up the pink that is slowly tinging his cheeks.

She glances at him surprised, shocked and estactic. She stops tapping her fingers on the counter. They are at the local McDonald's waiting for their order of 1 large chips, 2 sundaes; strawberry and chocolate, 1 cheeseburger and a simple salad.

Out of all the places he had to ask her at McDonalds. She slowly smiles at the fact that he has _officially _asked her. The freaky math girl associated with basketball star, the female lead in Twinkle Town and the unofficial girlfriend of Troy Bolton.

Unofficial as they had been acting couple-ly all week since their first kiss but they weren't actually going out.

She looks up at him and then at the girl behind the counter with her mouth wide open in shock and she groans.

The girl serving them is Betty McCarthy; the gossip queen of East High but that didn't matter.

It didn't matter at all, only one thing did.

He did.

At that moment at the local McDonalds, she agrees and makes it official.

Together they take the second step to becoming Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

**Okay I continued... Did you like that? **

**Please leave a review, I don't mind if it's just 'good update soon.' Just leave one commenting about the story.**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	3. Troy and The Third Step

**Realising The Third Step**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything_

* * *

"No don't add that to the mixture! It will blow up!"

He just laughed at her, pfft what does she know? He was the one who got an A+ in science. She still insisted she was feeling sick on the day of the science test.

They were paired up to make a mixture; they had to add at least 5 different ingredients and make it turn the colour red. No food dye allowed.

He added the bi-carb soda to the mixture anyway. They hadn't put vinegar in the concoction so there was no harm right?

Wrong!

As always he had learnt she was always right. Every flipping time. When he looked up she was on the Bolton's kitchen floor laughing, she was covered in the blue mixture and laughing.

Looking at her, he realised she was gorgeous. Not the whole Jessica Alba gorgeous, but the whole 'her' gorgeous.

That was apart of her, when she was crying she was gorgeous, when she was ecstatic she was gorgeous and when she was covered in blue combination and laughing.

She was extra gorgeous.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon cleaning up the kitchen and she went for a shower taking a pair of his old sweats to change into.

When she came back in his old sweats looking as always, gorgeous.

He then realised something.

Troy Bolton loved Gabriella Montez …

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers and I hoped you liked this one...**

**If you read, please review, it really means a lot. **

**If you didn't like it, tell me what you didn't like...**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	4. Gabriella and The Third Step

**Realising The Third Step **

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything!_

* * *

He scrunched up his face at a t-shirt and then poked his tongue at me when I looked back at him. We weaved our way through the racks of tops, skirts, pants, jackets, belts and dresses. 

I smiled at my boyfriend's impatience. He was the one that wanted to come to the mall today… I was just the one that picked the store to go to…

I just kept holding his hand and leading him through the store; occasionally stopping to look at something that caught my eye.

I was looking for a short formal jacket that would go with my black dress tonight for my mom's work function.

I walked over to the white section of the store that unfortunately for him was at the very back of the store.

Letting go of his hand and bending down to rummage through a rack at the very bottom of a stand I found the jacket I wanted.

Checking the tag for the price and size, $30.00 and size small. I grabbed my boyfriend's hand again and made my way to the counter to pay for my find.

"Can we go to the sports store now?" He said eagerly as we walked out of Supre.

I nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek in response; he returned the affection by pulling me closer and wrapping an arm around my waist.

We walked to the sports store like that the whole way. Then he led me by the hand through the sports store for the rest of the afternoon to look at the new basketball gear…

I rolled my eyes as he ranted on about the new shoes Michael Jordan was releasing; I zoned out and nodded my head to suggest I was paying attention.

I had realised something.

Gabriella Montez loves Troy Bolton…

* * *

**Thanks to the amazing reviewers! **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	5. The Third Step

**The Third Step**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything!_

**

* * *

**

I could hear her claps and 'go Troy' amidst the deafening crowd but her face still looked helpless and confused.

This was her first game, my other games were missed because of her other commitments. This one felt extra special, having her cheer me on and coming to support me and I loved her all the more.

I intercepted the ball and started dribbling it down the court. Glancing round at the red and white and the green and blue uniforms, I passed it to the open Chad.

I then ran into the key, took the pass and scored. The siren blared over the stadium shutting the noise out and when it stopped the noise just kept getting louder and louder.

I got clapped on the back, winked at, and congratulated but I still couldn't see her. I finally got though the crowd to grab my water bottle and guzzled half the bottle down.

I called her name but she didn't respond so I then threw my water bottle back into my Nike bag and jogged over to her.

I jogged up the stairs and stopped at her row. Damn she was walking the opposite way down the aisle. I then ran towards her and hitched my arms around her stomach.

I kissed her on the cheek and breathed in her scent. Vanilla and cinnamon, very exotic.

You smell nice I told her, she retorted with thanks but you smell sweaty. I thanked her chuckling.

"I love you."

She turned her head to face mine and I could feel her warm breath on my ear as she whispered those same three words.

Troy Bolton loves Gabriella Montez and Gabriella Montez loves Troy Bolton back.

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**Hoped you liked this one as I know this isn't my best one...**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	6. The Fourth Step

**The Forth Step**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own anything._**

* * *

"I don't know Troy… Today has been one of my unluckiest days ever. First when I got to school I tripped, in maths I got nearly all of my homework wrong! I don't think we should study together anymore… In second period science I got the head cheerleader Rachel as my partner for the TERM project! She kept asking me about you and ugh! I just wanted to punch her face in! Then at lunch I stained my new blouse with beetroot. I just think if we do 'it' we will get caught with my bad luck on our side." 

Troy gives Gabriella a blank look as if to say 'so.' She glares at him as if to say 'I don't want to get caught!

The 3 parents were reluctant to let them stay together as his parents were on a second honeymoon and Gabriella's mom was at a work conference. Gabriella had sealed the deal with "Wouldn't you rather us stay together because if something happens there is two of us instead of one person."

Troy thought about his day, it was pretty good actually. He got an actual free period as his dad cancelled the practice because of a teacher's meeting so he used the mornings periods to study. Troy had double p.e in the afternoon and double drama between recess and lunch.

Gabriella is still standing there looking at him with her arms crossed; he picks her up bridal style carrying her to his bedroom whispering "My good luck should overthrow your bad luck."

---------------------------------------

Then they hear a key turning in the door and a "Kids! The airport was horrible and it was snowing in New York so no flights could get in to Monday!"

They quickly jump out of Troy's bed and search for their discarded clothes as they hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and they turn to each other with horror etched on each others faces.

* * *

**Thank you to the lovely reviews! I promise I will credit all the beautiful reviewers at the end! **

**I think there are only going to be about 4 more, end on ten chapters...**

**Engagement, Wedding, Child... Death? **

**How does that sound?**

**Any ideas on where they should get engaged? **

**Cupcake.xx**


	7. The Fifth Step

**The Fifth Step**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything!_

* * *

"Do you want to play hangman?" Troy asks anxiously, sweat is slowly dripping down his forehead; he wipes it away with his sleeve. 

Gabriella looks at him curiously; she nods hesitantly and sets her bag by the door. Just having walked through it coming home from work. To see Troy sitting on the couch with paper and pen in hands was an unusual sight.

He licks his lips as she sits down, he starts drawing the little lines. Once he is done he sits back, staring at her as she counts the words and number of letters. 4 words and a question mark at the end.

4 letters for the first word, then 3 letters, 5 and then finally 2 letters for the last word, making it 14 in total.

He scratches the back on his neck nervously, she notices this but doesn't comment, intent on working it out.

"So the 2nd word is you. What about an 'r'?" He takes the pen and writes 2 r's, next to the 'y' in the 3rd word.

Gabriella keeps guessing letters and the phase is starting to take shape.

She gasps as she sees where he puts the 'm', he fingers the velvet box in his pocket and making sure it is still there from this afternoon's shopping trip.

She quickly guesses the 'w' and the 'a' to complete it, she kisses him, smiling widely as the box is presented to her, she can see the contents clearly, the silver ring glittering as the light reflects off it.

He slips it on her finger proudly as he stands up and kisses her again, the both quickly ignore the sheet of paper left on the coffee table.

W I L L Y O U M A R R Y M E ?

_You are proudly invited to the wedding of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. To be held on Saturday the 31__st__ of July…

* * *

_

**Just came to me all of sudden and writer's block was cured!**

**Next one-shot will be on the 31****st**** of July. :D**

**Thanks to all the inspiring reviews! **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	8. The Sixth Step

**The Sixth Step**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything!_

* * *

He stared at her in disbelief as she smiled shyly up at him. He knew it was the stilettos she was wearing. They both knew she was clumsy and she couldn't walk in stilettos but she was persistent and she had won the argument. 

She winced as her father helped her up, flattening out her dress and removing any creases. He continued to stare in shock at her as she made her way towards him, smiling widely and he made eye contact with his Mom and other guests. Most of the guests were hiding their amusement but his Mom just gave him a shrug, a grin and pulled the camera out of her purse and took another picture.

She finally reached the steps without anymore mishaps and her father kissed her on the cheek before he took her hand and lead her up the steps of the altar. He smiled reassuringly as he saw a flicker of fear pass through her eyes and she mouthed 'Sorry' to him. Trying not to make it look noticeable he shrugged and mouthed back 'it happens.'

She shook her head and her eyes were starting to water, he traced patterns on her wrist with her thumb, attempting to stop the tears. He mouthed, 'I love you' to her and she finally smiled widely.

"Do you Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." He grinned, it would always be a great embarrassing story anyway, 'Err… Gabriella tripped down the aisle. No seriously, Gabriella tripped because of the stilettos she wore.'

* * *

**I had writer's block again. Sorry for the wait!**

**Do you like it or hate it? I wasn't too sure about this chapter… I was originally going to have Gabriella have a case of really bad nerves but then this entered my mind…**

**Also I have decided to have only 1 chapter left than an epilogue! **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	9. The Final Step

**The Final Step**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything!_

**A quick update because I would like to complete this story soon!**

* * *

"Gabriella! I'm not scared of anything!" He lightly scolded and her stomach churned with fear. He often had bragged to her about not being scared of anything but this was different, this was life changing and unexpected. They hadn't been trying _specifically_ but they hadn't even talked about the possible… _consequences_. 

She had missed her time of the month by three weeks and when she had felt dizzy and vomited a few mornings, it had only confirmed her suspicions. She had yet to tell him as when was a perfect moment? What defined a perfect moment?

His cell phone rung and he fumbled through his pockets trying to find it; he answered it quickly with a "Troy Bolton speaking." She smiled and led him by the hand into the restaurant where they were meeting her mom for a quick lunch. While they sat down and Gabriella waited for her mother to arrive and for Troy to finish up, she continued to muse about her options.

He had picked a random day to propose to her and using hangman, well her mother had laughed for ages at that. Hangman! Oh wait, that's it! Hangman! Spying a napkin and digging through her purse for a pen…

Troy put his cellphone back into his pocket, looking apologetic and Gabriella pounced. "Hey Troy," She smirked, amazed at her quick thinking, "Do you want to play a quick game of hangman?"

* * *

**Next is the epilogue! Thanks to the reviewers!** **Do you think I could reach 70?**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything!_

* * *

She smirked at him, amusement sparkling in her chocolate eyes. She stood on the other side of the kitchen counter, both hands resting on her hips. He stood opposite her but his hands placed on the counter, next to the fruit bowl. The both playfully glared at each other, chocolate eyes challenging to 'come get me'. 

He made a dash to his left, she made a dash to the right and they ended up opposite another again. He smirked at her, she smiled sweetly at him. "Mommy! I wanna a-pp-pp-le. Ap-p-pple! App-l-le!" was heard and she bent down to tend to their little boy as Troy snuck around the bench top, grabbing an apple from the ceramic fruit bowl.

He patted his son on the head gently before handing him the apple as he went off happily with the apple in hand. "Love you daddy and mommy," was called as their son left the room.

Troy then bent down next to his wife and she turned to him, wondering what he was planning to do. "Gotcha mommy," he whispered in her ear before grabbing her waist and pulling her up off the floor and onto the counter. Needless to say, there were many more games in the kitchen other than tag…

Aww, the joy of love and the steps taken to get there…

* * *

**I'm not too sure about the ending and the whole 'step' but I hope you like it! Please review if have put this on your alerts or favourites, I get really disappointed when there have been over 300 hits but only 7 have reviewed. **

**Anyway, on a lighter note I want to thank the reviewers. Especially ****HSMandChelseaFCfan, kathyt222, future.mrs.zac.efron and Troy Is My Boy**** for reviewing every chapter! **

**Thank you to the people who have put this on their favourites and alerts. Also thanks for just reading the story. **

**Series of Steps: Complete.**

**Cupcakes.xx**


End file.
